Make It Ideal
by Flip the Paige
Summary: Nagihiko has admired Amu since elementary school, however his feelings are completely unknown to her. By chance, her best friend, Rima, discovers his feelings, and agrees to help him win her heart under one condition: he has to become her slave.
1. Some Things Are Meant To Be Left Unseen

**It is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all...but how can you be sure? **

_Can love be eternal? Or is that too much of a romantic's viewpoint?_

**Maybe it is too much to hope for**.

_But..._

**I still feel the need to search for it.**

_Is that..._

**_Crazy?_**

**Chapter One: Some Things Are Meant To Be Left Unseen**

So many books. Joseph Conrad, Fyodor Dostoevsky, Ken Kesey, Virginia Woolfe. What do they know that we don't? Obviously more about human nature and behavior than a high school student could ever imagine. But isn't this the time of a person's life where they can be exposed to different people and start to realize that the world isn't as kind a place as we once made it out to be.

_ I'm getting a migraine._ Nagihiko thought as he rummaged through his locker.

"What's up Nagi?" Kukai approached him front behind, leaning against the lockers beside his own. "What you thinking about so hard?"

"I'm trying to discover the purpose in life."

"How's that coming?"

"Turns out life kind of sucks." Nagihiko explained as he stacked books in his arms.

"Funny how things work out." Kukai commented watching Nagi stack the books higher and higher in his arms. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, you may be known for your grace, but..."

Nagihiko couldn't tell whether Kukai was really concerned or not. It was getting harder and harder to tell when his friend was just mocking him.

"I'm sure I can handle it." And sure enough, after he said so he tripped over his foot and went flying forward, the books scattering across the floor.

"Perfect." Nagihiko muttered to himself trying to collect the books, effectively avoiding Kukai's gaze on his back which he knew wrecked of "I told you so." When he tried to gather some another fell, hitting a shoe. He wondered who...and blushed when he looked up.

Amu bent down and handed him a few books she had gathered for him, "Are you alright?"

He nodded dumbly, accepting the books she had handed him. "Thanks." He managed to control the muscles in his jaw long enough to get out that word.

She smiled at him sweetly, God she had an amazing smile, "No problem."

She got up and brushed off her skirt. "I'll see you in class." She added waving as she walked down the hall.

Nagihiko watched with a dazed look. When he turned back, Kukai was looking at him amused. He straightened out his shoulders and narrowed his eyes, "What are you looking at?" He asked defensively.

"Nothing...," Kukai replied smoothly sidestepping Nagi's glare, "Just a man struck by the bitch called love. Or is that cupid?"

"Shut up." Nagihiko told him, without much malous in his voice and went walking away, Kukai, persistently, followed.

"What are you getting so worked up about?" Kukai asked walking beside him, "It's not like I asked what you liked about her. Whether it be her personality, her smile, her shapely-"

Nagihiko threw a book at him, "I'm going to have to stop you right there."

Kukai grabbed the book and paused for a moment, thinking, then saying to himself, "It must be the latter reason."

"Don't make assumptions!" Nagihiko yelled at him.

"Sorry, sorry." Kukai apologized grabbed some books from Nagihiko, "But seriously, why don't you just ask her out."

Nagihiko sighed, "It's not that simple."

"Sure it is. You just ask her out, she says yes, and everybody's happy."

"And if she says no?"

Kukai kind of looked at him funny and wondered, "Says no huh,...I've never had to deal with that before."

"This is not about you!" Nagihiko yelled at him, again.

Kukai just rubbed the back of his head laughing with an apology, he was just a more interesting topic. "I'm kidding. I'm kidding. Put the book down." Kukai pleaded when Nagihiko raised a book in the air to throw towards Kukai.

When they tried to continue moving forward, they were stopped by a wall of people. "Out of the way! Make room for Mashiro-san!"

They went to one side of the hall and watched as the girl Rima Mashiro walked past, surrounded by boys she claimed to be her servants (something they never denied either).

"Speaking of girls with twisted control over the male species." Kukai noted, turning to Nagihiko, smiling like he was telling a joke, "Do you really want to strive for Amu to the point of desperation and become... one of _them_?" Nagihiko looked over at the poor souls that thought they had a chance with Rima, when really, she just had them wrapped around her finger.

"You have a point." Nagihiko acknowledged, "But I still don't think I can do it."

Kukai nodded, "I understand. Amu is a cute girl and has her own little fan club."

Kukai pondered over the thought for a moment before saying, "I might have a shot with her. How about I go give her a test run for you."

When Kukai set off to go find her, his leg was lifted off the ground and he fell face first to the floor. "Ugh...I was only kidding."

"You have a sick sense of humor."

"Alright," Kukai said, getting serious, "But I'm warning you. You better not hold off telling her, or else you'll regret it in the end."

Nagihiko just ignored him. He didn't believe that. He wanted to hold on to the last bit of hope he had before it was completely gone.

**_~Flip the Paige~_**

"Please Nagi~!"

"I have to pick up my little brother after school. Could you please switch cleaning duty with me?"

Nagihiko smiled at the girls, "Sure. It's not a problem."

They both looked relieved, "Thanks Nagi~"

Behind him, he could feel a glare, and he turned slightly to see Kukai's face inches from his own, making him jump back in surprise. "What?"

"I seriously think you have a disease." Kukai observed, "You're too nice for your own good," Nagihiko blew him off, "Just go to soccer practice."

"Oh, I'm going. I'm afraid I can't associate with you any longer, whatever you have could be contagious."

"Yeah," Nagihiko agreed, "It would be a shame if you were to be a little more courteous of others."

Kukai stuck out his tongue before running out the door, "Out of the way people!" Apparently he was already late.

Nagihiko shook his head in dismay towards his friend. Before he got up, he was caught by the sound of laughter. He looked forward and saw that Amu was laughing with Rima Mashiro. He wondered what it was that made her laugh, and if Rima was the cause of it.

He really hated Rima at that moment. She was a bitter girl that manipulated others, but still got to be friends with Amu. Some things just weren't fair. He sighed, leaving the room to get some fresh air before he had to clean.

"Nagi!" On his way out, he was stopped by some girls. "Could you help us please? These boxes are really heavy."

"Sure." Nagihiko took the boxes from their hands.

"Can you take them to the storage closet?"

"No problem." Nagi said heading that way.

They squealed with excitement, "Thanks Nagi~!"

Watching them walk out the door, Nagihiko couldn't help but wonder if Kukai was right. Maybe he did have a disease.

He was already tired, and he hadn't even started cleaning yet. He headed back to the classroom he stopped at the sound of a giggle. He looked down at his watch, but it was too late for anyone to still be in the classroom. He could already hear Kukai's comments on the scandalous affair that was going on inside. He ignored that idea to be ridiculous, but still he wasn't sure he wanted to go in.

Tentatively, he slide the door open a crack to peek inside. He was surprised to see Rima sitting at her desk with a book open. He was kind of relieved, but at the same time not. He still had to clean, and it's kind of hard to tell a girl like that to get out if she doesn't want to. He opened the door all the way, preparing himself for the worst, when she burst out into laughter. With what he was most surprised about sounded with genuine feeling. He was surprised she actually had any.

She got carried away with herself. She jumped out of her chair and did a small comical move "The Bala-Balance!" Nagihiko just froze, staring at her in utter disbelief. She didn't even know he was there until she spun around and stopped mid-turn, finally taking notice of his presence. Her eyes got wide as she stared back at him.

**At that time he should of known that everything was about to change,**

_She just didn't want to admit it. _


	2. The Devil's Pact

Chapter Two:

**The Devil's Pact **

Nagihiko had to drag himself to school that day. He had narrowly escaped Mashiro's wrath the day before. He had obviously seen something he shouldn't have, and now he was afraid he would have to pay the price today.

He sighed, not that he didn't expect as much. That was just how his luck worked. At least this way he wouldn't have to hear Kukai constantly commenting on his romantic struggles.

Once he arrived at school, he saw Rima waiting by the the front door, alone for a change. When she saw him, her gaze turned deadly. He decided to remember that look when he was dying, it was just easier to believe he would be killed by a demon rather than a little girl.

"We need to talk." She told him with a hiss.

He tried to blow her off, "Well..., class is about to start. And we don't want to be late, so how about we-Ow!" Rima interrupted his excuse by grabbing his hair and pulling him behind her.

She pushed into an abandoned classroom, slamming the door behind her. Rima leaned against the door and crossed her arms over her chest. "So. How many people have you told?"

"What is it I would tell them?"

"Don't play dumb with me." When Nagihiko didn't have anything to say, she gridded her teeth and said, "I like comedy."

Nagihiko just stared at her. "That's all?" He had been expecting some deep, dark secret or something.

"That's all?" Rima inquired, raising her voice. "Comedy is the essence of my life. It is a great art form that deserves respect! And I'll be damned if I let some punk disregard it's value. You got it?"

Nagihiko was starting to understand the secret. Rima Mashiro had apparently escaped from some mental institution.

"Look," Nagihiko tried to reassure her, "Liking comedy isn't that big a deal. I'm sure people don't even-Ow! Ow!" Rima pulled his hair and brought him down eye level to her, "Okay, you have got to stop pulling my hair."

"Then be a man and cut it short."

"What?"

Rima blew off the last comment, that seemed to somehow insult his manhood. "The only way to keep me from killing you is a fair trade."

"Fair trade?"

"You know something about me, it's only fair I know something about you. That way I can assure my secret is safe."

Nagihiko thought about it. "But...I don't really have any secrets."

"Bull shit!"

"No really," Nagihiko reassested, ignoring the shock of hearing Rima curse. "I'm pretty much an open book. Ask anyone."

With a menacing look, Rima simply said, "I guess I have no choice but to kill you then."

Nagihiko winced at her intense tone. Before he could say anything the bell went off. Nagihiko took the opportunity to get away from her, "There's the bell. Better hurry. Don't want to be late."

Nagihiko started walking to class, trying to keep a normal pace. When he was far enough away, he looked back to see Rima staring after him, sharply.

**_~Flip the Paige~_**

At the bell for lunch, Nagihiko started putting his books into his bag as quickly as he could.

"Hey." He heard a voice say before grabbing his shoulder. Nagihiko screamed on instinct and scrambled away to look at the person behind him.

He only found Kukai giving him a weird look. "What is wrong with you? You've been acting like a freak all day."

"It's not important." Nagihiko told him, but began to lecture himself on how stupid it was to be paranoid. It wasn't like Rima was really going to kill him...was she? Man, he just needed to go home and tell his mom he had to transfer schools, He couldn't handle another day with jumping at every shadow.

On his way out the door, he felt another hand on his shoulder making him tense. The hand was small which, at the moment, was more of a threat than Kukai's had been. "Hi, Nagi."

But the voice only made him tense even more. He looked back and saw Amu smiling at him. "Has Rima talked to you today?"

Kind of in a daze that she was talking to him, and by the fact that she had used a nickname for him, he was tongue-tied and just nodded his head.

Amu smiled, "Rima told me that she needed to talk to you, so I thought I'd see if she had. Is everything alright?" Nagihiko saw the double meaning in that question, as in if Rima had done anything to hurt/injure/threaten him.

Nagihiko, gaining back his sense from the initial shock, answered back, "Mashiro just had a question. It's not like anything like that."

Amu looked surprised. "Well, it's just, Rima had a kind of...threatening sense about her when she told me."

"Mashiro does have a good sense of humor." After saying so Nagihiko froze up. Maybe that was something he wasn't suppose to mention.

But Amu just smiled, "That's true."

She patted him on the shoulder again, friendly like. "I'll see you tomorrow, Nagi."

Nagihiko just waved dumbly back at her. Lost in a trace that didn't break until Kukai came up behind him and caught him in a headlock.

"What a player."

"Get off of me!"

"I got to know. What'd she say to you?"

"None of your business."

"Come on, buddy. You're clueless. I have to help you figure out the motive behind her actions."

"This coming from a guy that doesn't have a girlfriend."

They left the room bickering back and forth, failing to notice the girl in the classroom with a devious grin playing on her lips.

**_~Flip the Paige~_**

Yes. All Nagihiko had to do was get through the rest of the day and he was home free. But when he got to the classroom he saw Rima, waiting for him. He knew because when she noticed him she put on a knowing grin.

Nagihiko had a feeling this would be the end for him.

He debated about running, he was pretty confident that he could out run her. As if she had read his mind, she pulled out her cell phone in a warning. She could call her servants on a whim, and Nagihiko was aware of their enthusiasm to please her. They would be more difficult to get away from.

Keeping the last bit of dignity he had, he just walked up to her and followed her over to a vacant room. "You weren't lying when you said you were an open book." Nagihiko gave her a questioning look. Where was she going with this?

"So, you like Amu."

Nagihiko was immediately shocked at this and began stammering non coherently, "I-No-It-Just-I-Uh..."

Rima smiled, loving to watch him squirm. "Amu's too oblivious to realize it, but I suppose that's a good thing for me."

"Alright. You have what you want on me, so we're even."

"I suppose." Rima answered with a sigh. "That is, if you're happy with the way things are."

Nagihiko looked at her suspiciously. He knew he shouldn't ask her anything further, but there was this curious itch to her implication. "What do you mean?"

"What if I told you that you could go out with Amu?"

Nagihiko stopped at this, not wanting to take her bait, but curious all the same. "What do you mean by that?"

Rima's smile widened knowing that she had him, "I'm saying that I know Amu better than anyone. I can help you get Amu...for a price."

"What?"

"You just have to do whatever I tell you."

"What? Forever?"

"How about until Amu's your girlfriend?"

"I don't know..."

"Suit yourself. I'm sure there are some other saps that could use my help. You know, some one with some better qualities to work with."

Nagihiko saw her point in negotiation, and he could hear Kukai's nagging voice reminding him that if he didn't act fast some other guy would ask Amu out. This was a do or die situation. Plus, she did have a point, Rima was Amu's best friend. Who would be better help?

"Fine." Nagihiko agreed putting out his hand for a shake.

Rima took his hand and tugged him towards her, whispering, "Glad you se it my way, slave."

It was then that Nagihiko realized he had just sold his soul to the devil.


	3. Amu 101

Chapter Three:

**Amu 101**

Nagihiko was starting to feel the pain from his first day in hell. Walking behind Rima carrying her bags wouldn't be so bad if her bodyguards weren't on both his sides. He was beginning to feel claustrophobic.

"Excuse me. Pardon me. Just trying to get through. Out of the way punk!" Kukai made his way to Nagi and pulled him out of the circle. "Didn't we agree the other day that being a mindless man slave was a bad idea?"

"It's a long story." Nagihiko told him, feeing exasperated, "But I don't really have a choice in the matter."

"Of course you have a choice!" Kukai argued, "Throw those books down like a mad man and come spit at things with me as we scratch ourselves."

Nagihiko stared at him, "Well, as _appealing_ as that sounds, I really can't."

"What? Is she threatening your family or something? Because I could figure out a way to accidently step on her or something."

Rima clapped her hands together to get the attention of the boys around her. Including Kukai and Nagihiko.

"Thank you for your time." Rima told her minions with a sweet smile that seemed to set them all blazing, "But Nagihiko will be taking me home later."

They all started to file away, some grumbling before they reluctantly left the scene. Kukai stared after them before grabbing Nagihiko by the arm, "Come with me man. Save yourself."

Rima snapped her fingers, getting Nagihiko and Kukai's attention. "Comes along, dog." She told him with a sweet smile, mocking him.

Nagihiko felt a twitch in his eye. "I'll see you later." He grumbled to Kukai before he went to follow Rima.

"No!" Kukai yelled jumping on top of Nagihiko, knocking them both to the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Nagihiko shouted at him while trying to get out of the death hold Kukai had around his waist.

"I'm doing this for your own good you ungrateful bastard!" Kukai yelled, trying to stay on as Nagihiko attempted to crawl forward. "You're going straight into the jaws of evil! And once it has you, it will never let you go!"

"_You_ let go you crazy son of a-"

There was a clap that silenced the boys and made them stop wrestling one another to look up. Rima was standing above them with her hands on her hips. "You are such a nuisance." She said, referring to Kukai, "Come along then if you want."

And with that, she turned around and continued on.

Kukai stared after her with a sudden urge to attack. This distraction gave Nagihiko a chance to push Kukai off of him and pick up the books he had dropped.

"I don't like this." Kukai commented following after him.

"Then go to practice. I don't need your help."

"Yeah, you need professional help. Don't worry. I'm here for you man."

Nagihiko sighed. He wondered if between Rima's rage and Kukai's heroics he could manage a suicidal jump out the window. The chances didn't seem too high.

Rima took them to an empty classroom. Nagihiko and Kukai just stared at each other as Rima began writing on the board. After writing in bold "Amu 101," Rima announced, "Let's begin."

"Okay. I'll bite. What is this?" Kukai asked staring blankly at the board.

"I have no idea." Nagihiko replied, equally stupefied.

Rima rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, "Isn't it obvious?"

When she was met by silent stares she sighed. "I'm dealing with idiots." She mumbled under her breath. "You wanted my help with Amu, so I'm going to tell you everything you need to know about her."

"What?" Kukai demanded looking between Nagihiko and Rima. "You sold your soul for a girl?" He threw his arms in the air in frustration, "Come on man, this has gone on long enough! Just go find her and ask her out. Come on!" Kukai said gesturing for Nagihiko to follow him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Rima warned them, leaning back against the wall.

"Why not?" Nagihiko asked turning around.

"Don't listen to her!" Kukai warned him, "She'll just play mind games with you."

"I don't have to." Rima insisted, "Amu hates being taken by surprise, especially when it is a confession. Amu's too nice to turn someone down flatly, so she'll avoid you for about a week before she gets up the nerve to say that she's 'Sorry. You're a really nice person, but I just can't go out with you.' Resulting in the next week her feeling horrible for having turned you down."

Kukai and Nagihiko stared at her when she was done with her explanation, then turned to stare at each other. "Damn." Was all Kukai could say. Nagihiko nodded in agreement.

"It's simple." Rima stated, "You can go screw everything up right now. Or you can use my help and I can guarantee you a better result."

"One thing is a little off to me though." Kukai commented, "Why would you want to help Nagi? I mean, isn't there some other poor sucker you could use as your toy?"

"Oh, I have a special interest in him." Rima answered, staring at Nagihiko to keep quiet about the specifics. "And I couldn't scare him off."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean. When I find out a guy has a thing for Amu, I can usually make him disappear. But he's too persistent."

"You did hear her say 'disappear' right?" Kukai asked Nagihiko in a whisper.

"Plus, I see the benefits of Amu having a boyfriend I can manipulate."

"She's not even trying to hide her intentions now." Kukai commented.

"Are we going to start or not?" Rima insisted getting impatient.

Kukai looked over at Nagihiko, "Last chance."

"Thanks Kukai, but I don't need your help." Nagihiko told him, with gratitude that he had a friend to look out for him.

Kukai caught that and smiled, "Let me know if we have to bury a body, okay?"

"Okay. By the way..." Kukai looked at him with a blank expression, waiting, "Aren't you late for soccer practice."

Kukai stared at him a moment longer. Then that statement registered to him. "Holy crap! Coach is going to kill me!" Kukai shouted sprinting out the door. "See you tomorrow Nagi!"

"Bye stupid jock." Rima muttered under her breath.

"Bye to you too you evil little troll doll!" Kukai yelled back. Nagihiko laughed at Rima's expression of irritation. Whether Kukai actually heard her or not would never be known because he would have started their feud one way or another.

**_~Flip the Paige~_**

"Favorite color?"

"Says black, but it's actually pink."

"Choice meal?"

"Ramen with taiyaki."

"Allergies?"

"Uh..."

"Come on! What are you trying do? Kill her?" Rima asked scornfully stopping in the middle of the sidewalk to yell at him.

"How am I going to kill her?" Nagihiko asked, taking a little more effort to stop with his and Rima's books in his hands.

"Simple. You try to break the ice, do something a little unexpected, and offer her a cookie. Then her throat swells up because you failed to tell her there were peanuts in them."

"Why wouldn't I tell her there were peanuts in them?"

"Because you're rude and inconsiderate."

"But, I don't like peanuts. Why would I make cookies with them?"

"You wanted to try a new recipe you thought Amu would like."

"What cookie has peanuts in it?"

"A peanut butter cookie!"

"Then isn't it obvious that there are peanuts in them?"

"Yes, but Amu's stupid."

"I thought she was in the top of the class."

Rima palmed slapped her forehead, "I swear to God, would you not argue with my hypothetical situation?"

"Sorry." Nagihiko offered. He didn't even realize he was arguing.

"That's all you have to say?" Rima asked with a vein of anger, making Nagihiko step back a little.

"Uh..., I'm really sorry."

Rima sighed, "You're hopeless."

"What do you mean by that?"

"A man should get a little worked up every now and then and not be so damn passive about everything."

When Nagihiko still didn't know what she meant, Rima yelled, "Passion! Girls like passion you idiot! If you are too passive about everything, no girl will every look your way."

"Is that only for guys?"

"What?"

"All the years I've known you in high school, I've never seen you do anything but give fake smiles and tears. Where's the passion there?"

Rima looked at him, acting insulted by his insinuation, "How dare you. I do everything with the deepest sincerity."

"Yeah right." Nagihiko laughed with a snort. That was a blatant lie. "We better get going if you want to be home before dark."

He started forward but realized that Rima wasn't following him. He stopped and looked back to see her with her face down and her shoulder's slumped.

"Is that all you see me as?" She asked with a cracked voice, "Just some kind of emotionless monster?" She lifted her face to look at him. Her face was flushed and tears were streaming down her cheeks. "You're so cruel."

Nagihiko stared at her blankly for a moment, before he asked, "Are you done yet?"

She immediately snapped back to herself, with a look of contempt on her face, "How could you tell?"

"I know a thing or two about acting myself." He answered starting to walk again.

Rima followed staring intently at his back. She may have underestimated this one. She would have to find a way to break him. "This is the stop." Rima told him as she noticed that they were outside her apartment complex. She held out her hands for her bag and books. After he handed them to her, she walked towards her door, "Be here by seven o'clock to take me to school."

"What?" Nagihiko asked, but never received an answer since Rima had already shut the door behind her.

Nagihiko sighed, his body felt tired from probably the longest day of his life. He would have walked home in joy that the day was finally over, but he couldn't shake this cloud of doubt that was hanging over him. One that whispered to him that there was no point in getting excited, it was only going to get worse from here.


End file.
